blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digitalson/Cardbreaker: Issue 1: JASON!
For this issue of Cardbreaker, we will be discussing something i wish i talked about last friday, Jason Voorhees. Now, lets first establish its power by itself. Floors at 150+50 bread damage, 200 total, basically a slightly weaker pumpkin bomb, but you can split the damage among 2 fighters, and if jason (somehow) survives the counterattack, it stays alive to gen and attack next turn. The 150 part of the damage can do things normal target bread cant, like attack the opponents life and hurt champions. Now, here's where things get interesting. Since it's a fighter, it can be buffed. Now, there are 2 ways you can go about this, aoe buffs like drayen and cooldude, or target buffs like redcliff messenger and pixelpistol. Lets first adress target buffs. Comboing jason with pixelpistol basically makes it a 5r2w nymn with worse stats thats able to hurt champions and life. Tomfl has a similar effect, but has essentially the same cost, granted arguably worse stats, but still able to hit champs and life. The issue with this strat is it's a 2 card combo, making it unreliable. It also requires you to use the buff on jason and not another fighter. This strat would likely be most useful when stacked and used to hit life, while being able to do large damage to fighters if needed. Think jayson (what a fitting comparison)+avote. Now lets adress the aoe buff strat. You could run jason in a swarmy red aggro deck with aoe buff cards like drayen, cooldude, taymaster, enrage, and bluetaslem. This would allow jason to be a cheap fighter that can attack immediately, and be able to use buffs from said aoe buffs for its pseudobread. Remember how i said jason floors at a "slightly weaker pumpkin bomb?" Well, if you have a cooldude on the field already, jasons sum damage becomes 250, the same as p bomb, and can be further buffed by summoning fighters and/or using other aoe buffs. Now, lets adress jason's 50 target damage. If you have used or played against a red deck using cowboy (aka almost all of them), you know 50 damage can make a difference. Even if it doesnt make a difference by itself, they can stack, and if you run both jason and cowboy in the same deck, thats 8 50 damage bread, totalling to 400 damage, granted it's very unlikely you will be able to use all 8 at once. Now, regarding the "swarmy red aggro deck," such a deck has an issue that a yellow variant doesnt, red loses momentum quickly due to a shortage of drawing. To compensate, such a deck will want to run cards like bo0m, sylrath, fancyfame, enrage, nexx, and dodgeball gambler red to allow you to retain momentum longer. Nexx and gambler gain a lot of momentum as they are at least 4-1s, while sylrath, fancyfame, and bo0m are cheaper cards to help with momentum. Enrage acts as a power buff that, with its draw, is at least a 1-1 so as to not lose momentum, as well as help with consistancy. Category:Blog posts